Confessions I
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: Something is amiss with Heero, and it takes Duo to get it out of him. Will he learn more then what he thought he would? Will he, too, spill his feelings? *Warning* Yaoi Lime
1. Confessions Part 1

c1
    
    
    Confessions By: Amataru Arcus
    PG-13
    1x2
    Yaoi
    Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the G-Boys. Tomino is a very lucky man to have created them and I thank him gratefully for making Gundam Wing, not to mention Brain Powerd! Arigato gaizamasu Tomino-San!! Please do not sue me over this cause all I have is what is in my room and all that is there is . . . well a bunch of pictures of anime on my wall. No need for paint!! Just print and tape!! Livens any room in minutes!! Hey!! I could sell that!! Oh wait . . . Someone has already made up a printer and tape, Smatta!!
    Warnings: I do support Yaoi and Yuri. So yes this story does contain yaoi. Maybe later a little lime . . . I am not sure yet. I also cannot spell and my computer can't even help me with it. You have been warned. Those who don't like yaoi do not read, sept you Angie-chan!! ::looks over at friend tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth::
    Angie-Chan- MMMmmmmMmM!! MMMmmmMmmh!
    Amataru- Like she said! On with the show!! Cue BGM!!
    Angie-Chan- MMMMMMMM MMMMHH!!!
    ________________________
    
    Heeeerooo. Why must you leave? It's just another mission, wined Relena over the perfect soldiers shoulders (Ama: Say that 5x fast!!).
    A mission I can not ignore, he said simply and got up from the computer screen he had been staring at for hours.
    Where to this time? Just as she thought he didn't respond as he walked out the computer room. Will you come back? no more then a glance as he headed down the stair case. Will the others be there?
    Heero had almost enough of her petty questions but like always he kept quiet. He had not wanted to break the young girls heart anymore then he had too. Since he met her all he wanted to do was kill her but there was something always stopping him. He mistook it for love. Heero realized it wasn't as he stood on that balcony that night over looking her. She needed to live for peace, and his subconscious had known it. Finally he got a clue. If only she would. Heero hoped his continuous leaving would sever their ties but it seemed to be a game to her. He couldn't go anywhere without Relena finding out some how where he was and coming to see him with out his consent. No wonder everyone thought they where an item. He had only on love, one he would never let go. His secret dream lover.
    ______________________
    
    Two amethyst eyes crept through the darkness, he stifled a cry as his shin hit the couch. He moved a bit more, Damn it! His other shin hit the coffee table. Finally Duo had successfully made his way out of the maze called Hilde's house. His breath was all he could hear in the night. With all his possessions stuffed in a sack thrown over one shoulder he looked back, Sorry Hilde. It was fun! He smiled lightly then headed to the shuttle station.
    ______________________
    
    All set.
    Roger that Heero. Safe journey.
    I don't know if this mobil suit will be returning Noin.
    I trust you. Good luck. the transmission of Heero shut off just as the mobil suit took off.
    Heero programmed the coordinates on the computer and put it on auto. He would have to make a pit-stop at Colony: 296 for fuel. Other then that he had nothing to do so he slept.
    ________________________
    
    Duo walked angrily down the shuttle's stair way down to solid ground. You would think with all this tecknowlegy my bags would go to the right place. And at least have one shuttle for one flight! Ugh . . . OOO!! Post cards! he became preoccupied going through all the tourist items and souvenirs. Tee hee cute! looking at a doll with a grass skirt when you moved her about she seemed to dance. Ha! This would liven up the Shinagami!! he bought it as well as four post cards.
    Welcome to Colony: 296 Enjoy your stay! said a scrolling screen posted above the flight list.
    You mean I have to stay here for one day?! Man. No clothes, barely any money, (Ama: Then why did you buy that stuff Duo-San? Duo: stay out of the story!) and no food . . . With no one other then himself to talk to he became impatient. Unable to cope with all the crowd inside the base he went out side, only to find the perfect soldier'.
    Heero was quietly arguing with a technition about what kind of fuel he needed. The man wouldn't let him use the Ultimate because they were saving it for another war. Heero insisted all wars had ended.
    Oiy, sir! shouted Duo a few feet from the two. After all the help we have done for these colonies I'm offended you think there will be another war! he smirked as he saw Heero's face, cold as ice.
    Yeah? And who is he puffed on his cigar.
    I'm even more offended! acting like he should already know, Why we're non other then Gundam pilots!
    Hah! Kids?! Heero grimaced as he was called kid' once more. You know how many people have come up to me and told that story? Damn if I had a credit for every time! You had better work on your acting! he walked away huffing, puffing, and laughing histarically.
    Omae o kososu Duo . . . grumbled Heero.
    Nice to see you too Heero! slapping him on the back smiling. Hey you okay? a bit concerned about the look of pain on his face after slapping him.
    You're here, he turned to hid his grimace of pain as the pang struck harder, pretending to go and fix the mobil suit.
    Aww . . . Hee-Chan you don't mean that, do you? his eyes sparkled brightly and Heero turned around at the sound of Hee-Chan'.
    I told you not to call me that.
    Aww, but why Hee-Chan?
     Heero started to walk away.
    Hee-Chan where ya going?
    Turning around as quickly as lighting Heero stared him down with an icy stare, Don't call me that Duo! The look on Duo's face flashed from surprise to hurt.
    For a second there Duo was flabbergasted, for a second, Okay, Heero'. I can take a hint I'm leaving. My flight is leaving soon anyway, which was a lie. It wasn't leaving for a little less then 24 hours EST and Duo walked away from Heero with a wave good bye and headed back to the shuttle station.
    What was he thinking? He knows I hate that name. And to interrupt me in a discussion! Now I'm stuck here till the next shuttle off this colony. Noin is going to be one less a suit. Maybe I can sell it for money for a ticket. Damn Duo, why are you so complicated!' remembering the look of hurt in Duo's eyes, Don't you know what you do to me?!'
    ______________________
    
    Duo paced about the hall ways of the station to blow off steam. How could I have been so stupid and push him like that? I know that he was in a bad mood even before I butted in the argument. And all I did was make it worse. Now he hates me even more.' he thought standing on one of those no-need-to-move-we'll-do-it-for-you floors. Now do I make it up to him or just completely let him alone?' now standing on the opposite, getting funny looks from the people watching the American go back and forth, back and forth. Remembering the anger in Heero's eyes, Don't you know how I feel about you?'
    ______________________
    
    I need the next flight off this colony to colony: 134.
    The programmer typed in the information, How many?
    
    Oh, your lucky! That flight was all booked up till a few minutes ago! If you don't mind you won't be sitting alone.
    
    Taking that as a yes she booked him in and accepted his credits and gave him his ticket. The technician was eager to buy the mint condition mobil suit, just for the next war. Heero got enough money for a one way ticket, food, and lodging. The flight leaves at 6:06 EST tomorrow morning. Have a nice stay! Next?
    Heero walked away and shoved his ticket in his shorts. (Ama: Don't ask where, I am sure there is plenty space in them spandex, right Duo? Duo: ::slaps writer:: shuddap you! Stay out of the story! Ama: Right, right gomen!!) On his way to the nearest restaurant at the station he spotted Duo, just walking in circles on the level escalator. A small smile appeared on the mundane face of Heero, Baka . . . he said and continued on.
    ________________________
    
    Second class flight to Colony: 134 please board, Colony: 134 please board. Announced the speaker. A wide eyed Duo jumped up and bounded to the line for departure. Twelve cans of Cola will do that too you. It was all he could afford, and on top of that they wouldn't let him sleep at the station so he needed something to keep him awake. Thank you sir, enjoy your flight, she said as he gave his pass port and ticket. Duo winked to mess with her a little.
    He skipped up the terminal and greeted the pilot and headed past the first class area, Hello all! Gumornin'!! more staring was done to the hyper Duo, as was murmuring probably talking about him. Duo smirked, Hah, I can't wait to see who I can torment now!' Yea!! The window seat!! he bounced into his sit and looked out the window like a two year old, watching all the goings on outside excitedly. Just then Duo felt someone sit in the set beside him, Now for some fun!'
    Pardon me sir, do you haa- Duo started. Heero? What are you doing here?
     he didn't even glance over at him.
    Aawww your not still mad about yesterday are ya Hee-ch-ro, He corrected himself. That's all he wanted was a steamed Heero next to him for a day.
    If it wasn't for you I would be out of here by now and finished my mission.
    Aaaww sawwy Heero! he leaned on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.
    Heero brushed him off swiftly, Duo don't do this to me, not here . . .' covering up his arousal with his laptop. He turned it on and typed viciously like it was some thing important, when it was only a blank screen.
    What cha' doing Heero? still feeling the effects of the caffeine (Ama: Caffeine it's a killer. Angie-chan: I told you it was. Ama: What?! How'd you? Angie-Chan: I am Goddess Draya I can do all! muhahahha! Ama: ::snaps fingers:: Angie-chan: MMhHhhMmMhHH! ::now tied back up:: Ama: Well I am the author and I can make you do nada! Opps! Scaring the readers!).
     he snapped it shut.
    Aww I wanna see!! Pretty please with sugar on top?
    
    And cream?
    
    What about . . . a banana?
    Duo . . . warning him he was on his last nerve again.
    Fine fine . . . Yawning he turned and faced the window as they took off into space. No matter how many times I see it I still get a rush.
    
    Space. It's so quiet and serene. Sometimes I wonder if saving it was worth it. Then I look up into the stars and all doubt is gone.
    
    Why do you always do that?
    
    Duo looked over at him,
    
    See you did it again!
    I don't have anything to say anything.
    How can you not have anything to say? There's so much there to say and so little time to say everything! the caffeine started to where off and he yawned again.
    So why even try to say it?
    Why even try to stop fighting when you know your going to fight again later. he mumbled.
    
    Well . . . I was thinking about what the man said yesterday. Every war was one to stop all wars. The last war was made to be so devastating that no one will think of having a war again. But we where proven wrong. There may not be a war in our life time but there will most certainly be one in the future.
    Duo, if it stops war for a time, even a short time, then it is worth it. There will always be another war but we must learn from out mistakes.
    Damn, I was trying to get you to say It's worth a shot'.
    Heero looked over at him, I know.
     the tired fellow crossed his arms, looked out the window and fell asleep.
    The dark brunette just stared at the death angel next to him. Duo's face was so peaceful, his lips parting a little as his breath seeped though quietly. His eyes were slightly open showing a thin trace of lavender. Duo's trade mark braid flowing down from his head over his shoulder and down to his lap. His black shirt giving way with his slow breathing. Heero tried with all his power not to touch him and even more to kiss him. What the hell are these feelings?' He got up frustrated to go to the bathroom. Luckily for him no one was occupying the small room with barely enough space for a human let alone a sink and toilet. As he was washing his hands he looked at himself. How would I tell him? I can't tell him, what am I thinking?! He wouldn't let me live it down for the rest of my life. And with these damned shorts I can't hid it that easily. It was a close one earlier. Duo . . . Even his name gives me a rush, damn it stop thinking about him! What is he doing on this flight anyway? Why do I have to sit next to him, I love the idea but on the other hand I hate it. I guess I will just have to face my fear,' he sighed and walked out the door and walked slowly down the isle to his seat next to his secret love.
    ________________________
     


	2. Confessions Part 2

Confessions Part 2

Confessions Part 2  
By: Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 2x1  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the G-Boys. Tomino is a very lucky man to have created them and I thank him gratefully for making Gundam Wing, not to mention Brain Powered! Arigato gaizamasu Tomino-San!! Please do not sue me over this cause (1) I am not making profit off of this, (2) I only have 20 cents and that is going towards PlayStation 2, yeah only 20 cents . . .  
Warnings: I do support Yaoi and Yuri. So yes this story does contain yaoi. Maybe later a little lime . . . I am not sure yet. I also cannot spell and my computer can't even help me with it. You have been warned. Those who don't like the idea of 1x2 or 2x1 don't read, sept you Angie-chan!! Please respond! Send flames I don't care as long as you respond!!  
_____________________ 

Heero felt something plop' in his lap which made him wake. Looking down he saw Duo resting in his lap using him as a pillow. Heero didn't know what to do for a few minutes he just sat their and starred at the braided figure breathing quietly in his lap. He was too afraid to move, he could disturb his rest not to mention he might move from him. He liked this feeling no matter how scary it was. Much warmer then Relena, was the feeling he felt with Duo, but why? Why Duo? Of course no one answered, their was no answer. He had Hilde, and Heero had no one.  
Heero sighed, oh why did he have to be a male, Duo would most defiantly feel his excitement, so reluctantly he shoved him away, Huh? Breakfast? Duo yawned and stretched his arms out.  
No, you just kept snoring and it woke me.  
I'm awake now so you wont be bored! he stared out the window into space, How long have I been sleeping?  
Twelve hours.  
Hmm . . . Haven't caught up with my average sleep count yet. Ooohh poor Hee-Chan! What did you ever find to do while I was sleeping.  
Heero played like he went back to sleep.  
Humph . . . Your no fun. so he started to disturb all the others on the shuttle with them.  
________________________ 

Thank you for using Galaxy Transport (Ama: I wanted to say Express but that is already taken, and what a stupid anime at that . . .)! Enjoy your stay at Colony: 134! Temperature at a moderate 78 degrees Fahrenheit (Ama: Gomen, I don't know anything about the matrix system . . . And I don't think most of the readers do either.)! spoke the flight attendant over the loud speaker.  
Duo stretched his long legs as he stood, Aaaah, feels go to be up!!  
Heero simply got up and grabbed his lap top, which he had to use a several times to hid his feelings.   
So where do you plan to go Hee-Chan?  
Duo . . . he said warningly.  
Fine fine, Heero, so where are you going?  
Why must you know?  
Well, maybe we're going the same place.  
both walking down the terminal shoved by the large crowed.  
Well, it seems that when ever we go some where we end up seeing each other, so instead of a surprise greeting I was just want to know before hand.  
Heero was quiet the hole way through the space port though Duo was his usual talkative self. Duo, do you have any where to go?  
Duo stared blankly at Heero, he had said it sincerely, not in a go-away-now-your-bothering-me voice. Ugh, no actually. Do you?  
Yeah. I have reservations. You don't seem that you have any money or clothing.  
Nope, they lost my bags and sent them who knows where! Oh I guess I was wrong, I thought he was opening up to me for a second. He seems to really need a friend sometimes . . . then again, he does have Relena. He's a lucky guy to have someone who cares about him so much. A bit too much I believe but it's flattering. I wonder if Heero knows how lucky he is.'  
Heero didn't want to ask Duo what was wrong. He had become quiet all of a sudden after he asked the last question. Maybe he feels uncomfortable with my questioning. He probably knows where I was going with is and he just didn't want to continue on. It's not like him to be this quiet, or, come to think of it, be with out Hilde . . . They probably had a fight and she got tired of him and kicked him out. Heh, I can see it.'  
Why is he smiling? Oh, I know, I haven't talked to him for a while. He really likes silence doesn't he. No wonder he doesn't talk. Especially to me.'  
He probably misses Hilde. Look at him, he looks so glum and quiet. It's not like him. What did she do to him? To make the shinigami sad? Maybe I can cheer him up a little.' Oiy, Duo-san.  
Duo-san?'   
You need a place to stay?  
Y-Yes! I mean, yeah I do why?  
I have a motel room a ways down from here. You seem to be done on your luck so why don't you stay with me till you figure out what you plan to do.  
Do you mind? Are you sure? Hell yeah! Duo was his normal self the hole way there.  
___________________ 

Welcome to Frayton Motel. How can I help you? greeted the man behind the counter.  
  
he typed up the name as he thought it was spelled then handed him the key. Go up the elevator two floors an it's the second door to your left. Enjoy your stay. If you have any question or concerns please ring the front desk. Thank you for choosing Frayton.  
Heero led Duo to the elevator carrying his lap top in one hand an a small suit case in the other. Duo, push the button. Duo? Heero turned around to see his face smooshed against a glass wall that showed the pool room. (Ama: sweat drop anyone?) Duo come over here, never mind, he decided it would be better just to do it himself and let Duo find his way to the room.  
He placed his luggage down and pressed the small circular button and the doors opened up automatically. The doors closed just as Duo realized he was being left behind.  
Hey, Hee-chan! Humph, nufair . . . Duo figured he needed the exercise so he raced up the stairs, Doesn't anyone clean this thing? You would think in a nice place like this they would, (Ama: I am speaking from experience.) Finally after a near death situation with a soda bottle he made it up the two floors.  
Okay, now where to? I guess I'll just have to knock on each door, sounding un-upset about the idea. Knock knock, no answer. Knock knock,   
We don't want any!  
Nope next door.  
Knock, knock, knock, He was grabbed from behind and thrown into a room.  
Stop fooling around. We'll be kicked out.  
Damn Heero, did you have to grab me so hard? he rubbed his neck and shoulders. I'm starting to think you like touching me.  
Omae o korosu.  
You keep saying that. Just get it over with, please.  
Even though he was saying it in a joking way his eyes were serious. I really am begging to worry about him.'  
Hey! There's only one bed!  
Your on the floor Duo.  
  
I'm paying for this, he turned away back to un-packing his small supply of clothes.  
Duo stuck out his tongue.  
There's a mirror.  
So . . .  
I can see you.  
just remembering something he put on a kawaii face, Hee-chan, can we go swimming? Pleeeease?  
There's the door.  
But I have no clothes. Can I wear something of yours?  
  
  
  
Can I have money?  
  
  
  
He plopped on the bed, grabbed the remote control, and started flipping through the channels. Notin' on . . . So, how are things with you and Relena? no answer. Hee-chan? Where'd you go? Heero? he didn't hear him leave so he couldn't' have gone far. Then he noticed the sliding glass door was open. He walked over to it to see if he was on the balcony, and there he was. His small medium built body leaning up against the rail, and him over looking the colony. Duo walked up besides him and looked out. Nostalgic isn't it.  
Here, go find a job and clothes. Heero turned around and faced him long enough to give him money.  
Where are you going.  
  
I'll take that as a none of your business' statement, and with out goodbye Heero left the room while Duo was left out side. He must be really upset if he was crying.  
Duo became really worried so he followed him as inconspicuous as possible. Lucally Heero didn't decide to ride a bus or taxi so it was easy for Duo to slip in and out of his view. There were a few close calls, but Duo thought quickly and spun around. Duo even thought far enough ahead to hid his trademark braid.  
What's he doing? We have walked down this street three times! Agh! Where'd he go? Duo looked up and down the street but say no sign of him. S'ko. He lost me. Where could he have gotten to? He walked up to the place he saw him last and looked at the building next to him. Dr. Tomaho . . . Nope he couldn't have gone- Heero?! he crept up to the small window and peered in. What's Heero doing in a doctors office? Hah! The perfect soldier isn't so perfect after all! I wonder what is wrong with him. Finally hit his head one too many times. Damn, he'll never tell me what is wrong with him. Hm . . . he looked over at the door then back at Heero sitting in the waiting room with his hands crossed over his chest. What ever it is it must be serious for Heero to go to a doctor. He didn't break anything, else he would have done it his self, he shivered remembering his leg he just snapped into place. Too bad I can't sneak in, a few seconds went by till he thought up a plan. I guess being a Gundam pilot has more then one advantage.  
____________________ 

[Part 1][1], [Part 3][2], [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Writings, [][6]Drawings, [][7]Images, [][8]Friends, [][9]Poem/Lyrics, [][10]Quotes, [][11]Journeys, [][12]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c3.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	3. Confessions Part 3

Confessions Part 3

Confessions Part 3  
By: Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 2x1  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the G-Boys. Tomino is a very lucky man to have created them and I thank him gratefully for making Gundam Wing, not to mention Brain Powered! Arigatou gaizamasu Tomino-San!! Please do not sue me over this cause (1) I am not making profit off of this, (2) I only have 20 cents and that is going towards PlayStation 2, yeah only 20 cents . . .  
Warnings: I do support Yaoi and Yuri. So yes this story does contain yaoi. Maybe later a little lime . . . I am not sure yet. I also cannot spell and my computer can't even help me with it. You have been warned. Those who don't like the idea of 1x2 or 2x1 don't read, sept you Angie-chan!! I also am not a doctor nor am studying it for a profession so don't rely on what i have typed, even though i coppied the symptoms and such from a medical book. Again! Please respond! Send flames I don't care as long as you respond!!  
_____________________ 

Yuy, Heero? Called the nurse at the door. It may come to a surprise to some that Heero would willingly go to a doctor. He knows his limits and isn't so stubborn as to let his body fall apart just for pride. (Ama- A flaw, I have noticed, Wu-man has. Wufei- ::grabs his sword:: You want this again? Ama- No-No! Angie-chan! I didn't mean it! Call off your dog-man! Wufei- What?! Ama- Just kidding, just kidding!S ) Hi Heero. How are you?  
the nurse not even paying attention to the answer, who does these days?  
Okay, you haven't had a physical for four years. I think your about due for another one, ne?  
I have had physicals science then. Every sixths months.  
All right. I'll take your word on it. Are you allergic to anything?  
  
Any past medical problems?  
  
Your families health history?  
Don't know.  
Okay. You probably have nothing serious but tell me what your symptoms are Heero.  
Reoccurring headaches that come randomly.  
On a scale of 1-10, ten being the worst, what would those head aches be?  
9.5, sometimes 10.  
she wrote it down. Does nausea follow it?  
  
Fever over 100 degrees?  
  
Have you had any recent head injuries?  
  
Are you drowsy a lot?  
  
Weakness or numbness down one side of you body?  
  
And no head injuries.  
Not recently but in the past I have had a few.  
How long ago was the last one?  
I guess about a year.  
What kind of injury, how bad I mean.  
Well, I fell from a mobil suit, I believe that was the last one, he guessed.  
A mobil suit?  
  
All right. The doctor will see you in a moment, she finished writing on the paper and headed out the door, leaving Heero alone in the small room. He observed his surrounding like always. The off white colored walls where happily decorated with posters saying important things about a persons health. He seemed to be in there forever before he heard the door knob turn.   
Konichiwa, Heero! I did say it right that time didn't I?  
Duo?! What are you doing here? surprised and embarrassed that he found him at the doctors office.  
You seemed to be upset so I thought to drop by.  
Duo, leave.  
Aww . . . come on.  
Duo, I am serious.  
I am too.   
Heero just stared into Duo's bright amathest eyes that were full of concern. Why would Duo be concerned for me, he thought to himself. Could . . . There's nothing wrong with me, it's just a check-up.  
Hah, don't give me that Heero. I know you. You wouldn't just go to an out of the way colony for a check-up. And besides I read what the nurse wrote. There is something wrong with your head. I guess you finally took my advice about it, the humor in his voice more trying to convince him self that there was nothing wrong with him, then to convince Heero that there was.  
Duo . . . he growled in a I will kill you tone.  
Heero, I am staying. Beside! You need someone hold you down when they probe your head. he sat down on the chair that was located by the door. That and I will make sure you wont escape. Heh.  
This time when the door knob turned it was the doctor. Good afternoon Yuy. I am Doctor Tomaho. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was reviewing you files and I just want to ask you a few more questions.  
  
Okay. Have you ever had a migraine before?  
  
Oh, I thought you said I have given you a few? Duo joked.  
Ugh, now then, you fell from a mobil suit, how high up?  
Six storied up.  
Yeah it's a hobby of his.  
Oh, you pilot mobil suits as well?  
Yup, right along side of Heero!  
Heero cleared his through telling the doctor to continue.  
Well, I think you just might need and MRI to see the amount of damage you have done to your head. You just need to fill out some forms for me and you will be all set. she handed him a clip board of papers and left.  
Duo, I would really like you to keep you mouth shut.  
I was just trying to help. Man you can't get the right respect now a days. Heero just ignored his comment and wrote up his information. In a few minutes the doctor came back in with a hospital garment. Now, I want you to put this on. When you do so walk down the hall to your right and go into the room marked observation' all clear?  
Heero nodded miserably.  
Okay, see you in a few. she took the clip board back from him and headed out the door the final time.  
Heero couldn't believe how badly fate was making his life out to be. On top of sharing a room with Duo, he now had to be come vulnerable in front of him. It would be different it Duo was undress along with him, but he had to do it alone.  
Well, the doctors waiting. Duo excitedly responded to his hesitation. You've got nothing I haven't got.  
Heero knew that if he told Duo to turn around and not look, he would know about his embarassment and he would never live it down. So, he took off his shirt reveling his smooth chest that was hinden under the green tank top. In order to over come his rapidly beating heart he post- poned the inevitable and bent over to take off his shoes and socks. Next was the hard part. His shorts. It wasn't as if he could take them off and there were boxers or briefs, no. He was bare. He would be completely nude then. Then something hit him. Just put the robe on over top of the shorts, she never said I had to completely undress. Shit, how do I explain taking off my shoes?' he thought to him self. Even so he just put the robe over top of him self.  
After the torture he didn't have to go through he left the room followed by Duo. You don't need to come.  
Aww but I wanna. The doctors kinda cute!  
Every thing started spinning after that comment. Heero thought he was responding because of what Duo had said but it was his head. The pain he just couldn't hide.   
Heero? Heeero?? What's wrong? Duo rushed up beside him as he fell to the ground.  
I'm . . . fine Duo. he tried standing up but he fell back down into Duo's arms.  
Shut up Heero. Stop trying to hid it. But your pride aside for once. Tell me what is the problem.  
Heero couldn't see Duo clearly any more, his voice started to grow distant. Don't go. I need-. he gripped his head in disappear. His world was falling apart. Around him the walls closed in on him and faces surrounded him, whispering. Faces he had never seen before, never met, but had played a hand in their fate. His world was black. Everything was disappearing, leaving him alone. Alone to bare all the pain and discomfort.   
Heero?! Doctor!! Help!!! Someone!!! he didn't even listen to what Heero was saying, it made no sense at all.   
What happened? Dr. Tomaho came up besides the two.   
Duo looked up with tears threatening to drop, He just callapsed. I don't know, then he started to mumble gibberish.  
That's not gibberish, it's Japanese. We need to take him to the observation room immediately. Help me carry him please.  
Duo thinking all the while to him self. Will he be allright? asked Duo with shaking voice and trembling hands as they laid him on the table.  
I'm not sure, to be honest.  
What do you mean? Your the doctor?  
I know. We just need to find out what is wrong with him before I can promise you anything. She hooked him up to a few wires and tubes and measured his heart rate and brain activity. If I am right about what I think it is, your friend is in serious trouble. Why had you never taken him to a doctor sooner after the fall.  
Well, he always falls, I thought there was nothing to be damaged. his smile shaking, trying to cheer him self up.   
He's coming around. Your lucky he is so strong or he would have been dead a while ago. Doctor Tomaho chanced a leaving to get more recruits.  
Hitsuyo to suru, Duo . . . mumbled Heero over and over again. 

(Ama- As a side note, i donnot know Japanese that well. So if that sentence wasn't realy a sentence and made no sense at all, i am truely sorry!! I have no one to check it, well i could get my babaw to do it but he is not here right no. Any way!!)  
______________

[Part 2][1], [][2]Part 4, [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Writings, [][6]Drawings, [][7]Images, [][8]Friends, [][9]Poem/Lyrics, [][10]Quotes, [][11]Journeys, [][12]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c4.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	4. Confessions Part 4

Confessions Part 4

Confessions Part 4  
By: Amataru Arcus  
PG-13   
1x2 2x1  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Boys, maybe when I get rich and famous I could buy the rights but for the moment I am not. Please do not sue me over this cause (1) I am not making profit off of this, (2) The money I do have is going towards three things, (a) Otakon 2001 *_* (b) Playstation, and (c) College ::grumble grumble:: taking over most of my profits. The problem is I don't have a job yet . . .  
Warnings: I do support Yaoi. So yes this story does contain yaoi. With the taste of lime. Maybe that wasn't a very good verb to use . . . I also cannot spell and my computer can't even help me with it. You have been warned. Those who don't like the idea of 1x2 or 2x1 don't read, sept you Angie-chan!! I also am not a doctor nor am studying it for a profession so don't rely on what I have typed, even though I copied the symptoms and such from a medical book. Again! Please respond! Send flames I don't care as long as you respond!! Just don't yell at me about Duo and Heero being together. I really have no idea why such a person would be reading this though, beesides Angie-chan (but that is all good because I am reading her fan ficcie).  
_____________________ 

Duo sat impatiently in the waiting room. There were a few people in there besides him but they all tried to sit clear from him. He was acting his normal self trying his hardest to forget what all had happened. Even still, he still wanted to know how bad off Heero was. Tomaho's words kept echoing in and out of his mind like a broken record, If I am right about what I think it is, your friend is in serious trouble.   
Serious. Trouble.  
Heero, you stupid fool . . . He muttered to him self as he flipped aimlessly through pages of a magazine, not even noticing the pages belonged to a bridal issue.   
the noise made him jump out of his skin.  
Yes? You didn't kill him did you? He can be a pain sometimes.  
No, Heero is conscious right now. May I ask, how are you aquatinted.  
Friend, can I still see him?  
What, oh yes. Follow me, she lead him back down the familiar hall way that Duo had been pacing for ten minutes before he was ordered to sit down.  
Oiy, Hee-chan! You gave us quite a scare. You owe me big time for that. trying to get a reaction from Heero and put a normal glare on his face, with no such luck.  
  
I know, I know! Your paying for the hotel, and my food, and my clothing.  
No, Duo.  
May, I say something? silently spoke the doctor.  
Yeah, I guess you deserve a say in all this.  
Thank you. Heero, I have run some tests on your brain with an MRI. There could be two things wrong with you. One is a Subarachnoid hemorrhage. It's a ruptured blood vessel in your head. The blood then spreads all over the surface of the brain. The surface of the brain is covered by three thin, membranes called the menages. A subarachnoid hemorrhage occurs when blood leaks into the buarachniod space. This is cause by a burst aneurysm in the cerebral artery wall. (Ama- Big words, ne?) It usually occurs in people ages from 40-60 and is slightly more common in women. If this is the case we will need to prevent further bleeding. There is no drug treatment to stop it but we can give you some to relinquish the pain. It should stop it self though by blood clots, like in a normal injury.  
The second is a Subdural hemorrhage. In this one the blood leaks form vessels in the dura matter, outer most of the three layers. It is usually small veins that break on the underside of the dura mater. Because of the blood pressure in veins is less then in arteries, less blood is likely to leak out. This will cause hematoma, or collection of clotted blood. This one occurs as a result of a head injury, but still most predominately in older people. If it is really bad clott we will have to do minor surgery to remove it.  
Which is worse? asked Duo.  
Neither. It is likely that he has the second, the Subdural hemorrhage. It is not as bad as i thought it was going to be.  
Will he need surgery?  
I am not sure yet. I have sent the images away to a specialist to look at and determine how bad it is.  
What if it is bad?  
Well, then he will need surgery like I have said before.  
Ya', hear that Heero! Your normal just like us all! he slapped him lightly on his shoulder.  
Oh good, mumbled Heero.   
How are you feeling now Heero?  
  
Don't lie to the doctor!  
He glared at him with his killing look.  
Yup, he's normal.  
Then you may go home. Where could I reach you. You didn't say on the papers.  
I am staying at the Frayton Motel. Just ask for me.  
she wrote it down on her hand as there was nothing better to write it on. Okay, Heero, Duo. I will call you with the results.  
_____________________ 

Damn it's been a long day, I'm bushed! he plopped down on the bed. In his hands were two bags of clothing; including boxers, two shirts, and a pair of pants. (Ama- Yeah it's only been a day for them . . .)  
Duo, get off the bed.  
Right, right. I'm on the floor. Can't we order a cot?  
No, that costs extra money. We haven't even found you a job yet.  
Oww, I am sorry Heero, I didn't mean to insult all the people at the store . . . he looked over at Heero, Okay, I admit it! I was just a bit mad that people actually buy T-shirts that are only worth $2 and with a one cent logo on it and spend $25 for it.  
Heero pointed to the floor as if Duo was a dog.  
Fine, master. But I get the comfy blanket! he stole the best part of a motel bed and one pillow and landed on the floor gracefully. Ack! I almost forgot!  
Heero just ignored his constant talking as he himself laid down for a good nights rest. When he decided it would be better for him to sleep on his left side Duo was sound asleep. Hitsuyo to suru, Duo. (Ama- Just killing you that you don't know what he is saying, or did you cheat and look it up??)  
The brunette looked down upon the wonder amazed. Duo had his hair down.  
Flowing all around his slender long figure, not under the covers but on top of them, he looked like, he couldn't even place what he looked like. He looked so much better then in his dreams. Heero wished he would wear his hair down more often. It highlighted his beautiful features perfectly. Chancing his awakening he reached down a moved a stranded of hair from his face.   
The light from the colony danced upon his heavenly face. Heero studied him for a good while breathing in his sent, burning his face into his eyes. Who knew when and if he would see him again. What if Duo could no longer look up to him any more. He was no longer the perfect soldier everyone thought of him as. He had a flaw. He hated it. A flaw he let get the best of him. Duo seemed so far away from him now. Even though in reality he was only 6 inches from him, and his hand caressing his silk skin.  
Duo . . . he whispered the familiar name in his mouth, oh so bitter sweet. He could no longer stare. It seemed Duo's face was a magnet for his own and he leaned further and further over, till he could feel Duo's breath against his lips. Could he chance a taste? Oh how he longed for what he dreamt of every night. He was so close but yet so far. He cursed fate for making him a man, or even making Duo a male, and even more so for the feelings he felt about him. He closed his eyes and leaned further, placing his lower lip to Duo's top, he moved his lips downward to finish off the kiss.  
He was never prepared during his training for these kind's of feelings. He was so frightened. I can't even believe that I . . .' He let his thoughts trail off into the dark night as he got up and walked solemnly to the balcony. The cold wind blew his small amounts of hair up around his face. Heero looked down unto the quiet streets below. So peaceful. That is what the fighting was all for. This very moment. Even if his mind was telling him he was wrong to kiss Duo, his heart knew it to be the best thing. He fought, like he always did, with him self over his feelings. This once letting his heart win, was the first victory it had won. Heero placed a firm grip on the rail as another spell came on. He let the pressure of his emotions seep out onto his face. His head was pounding, he could feel his world begin to twist and turn, inside and out. Then something held him in place.  
Two arms wrapped around Heero's waist tightly, not easing as he turned around to see who's they belonged to. Heero didn't even need to turn around, he could smell the warm sent of his body, feel his every muscle hug him, and see the long wisps of hair float through the air. Hitsuyo to suru. the soft serene voice wispered so close to Heero's ears.  
Duo, how . . .  
What does it mean? he turned Heero around to stare into those colbalt eyes of his, trying to unlock there secrets. It sound's so beautiful.  
I need you . . . Heero looked down in shame.   
Heero, look at me.  
I can't.  
So now i am so ugly you can't even look at me, do i act that bad?  
  
Duo let go of his grip on Heero and looked ignored his gaze and looked out onto the scene below. Tears, now flowing eagerly down his face. You have pushed me a side so many times, Heero. All-all I ever wanted was to be close to you, even a second. I would see you with Relena, and I-I would fall apart. I wish I never met you. Really I do. The second I laid eyes on you, the very instant, I knew there was something. I could see it in your eyes as well, but, I just ignore them. I didn't even know you so how could I tell if there was anything going on inside that head of yours! I thought to get a girl of my own, but it didn't work out. I didn't feel the warmth that I had felt with you. Even though you always gave me the cold shoulder. Sometimes at the corner of my eye I would catch you staring at me. But when I looked you were looking else where. You confuse the hell out of me you know that. And when you-you kiss me . . .  
I'm sorry, I should have never-  
No, don't be . . . Not about that at least. Only if you didn't mean it. Only then. Duo finally looking into Heero's eyes, on the verge of unlocking there treasures so heavily guarded. Just for once, just once, tell me, truthfully, what do you feel for me Heero Yuy?   
________________

[Part 3][1], [][2]Part 5, [][3]Home, [][4]About, [][5]Writings, [][6]Drawings, [][7]Images, [][8]Friends, [][9]Poem/Lyrics, [][10]Quotes, [][11]Journeys, [][12]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c3.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c5.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [12]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



	5. Confessions Part 5

Confessions Part5

By: Amataru Arcus Part 5  
PG-13   
1x2 2x1  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Boys, maybe when I get rich and famous I could buy the rights but for the moment I am not. Please do not sue me over this cause (1) I am not making profit off of this, (2) The money I do have is going towards three things, (a) Otakon 2001 *_* (b) Playstation, and (c) College ::grumble grumble:: taking over most of my profits. The problem is I don't have a job yet . . .  
Warnings: I do support Yaoi. So yes this story does contain yaoi. With the taste of lime. Maybe that wasn't a very good verb to use . . . I also cannot spell and my computer can't even help me with it. You have been warned. Those who don't like the idea of 1x2 or 2x1 don't read, sept you Angie-chan!! I also am not a doctor nor am studying it for a profession so don't rely on what I have typed, even though I copied the symptoms and such from a medical book. Again! Please respond! Send flames I don't care as long as you respond!! Just don't yell at me about Duo and Heero being together. I really have no idea why such a person would be reading this though, besides Angie-chan (but that is all good because I am reading her fan ficcie).Blah Blah Blah as if any one was reading that . . .  
_____________________ 

Just for once, just once, tell me, truthfully, what do you feel for me Heero Yuy?  
Heero knew he had to say something. But what could he say. He wasn't much for words he would end up trying to say something and it would come out wrong and he would lose him forever. But if he didn't he would lose him anyway. Heero seemed to be trapped between a rock and a hard place.   
Is it such a hard question?  
Duo, I'm not like you. I-  
Obviously, perfect soldier. Duo glared at him mistaking what he was saying. Damn it Heero. I'm asking a simple question! You don't need to talk to me any more if you don't want to. Hell, I wont even talk to you again, just tell me now, how do you feel about me?  
I'm not-  
Damn it, he headed for the balcony door to leave, but Heero put a strong grip on his wrist and pulled him into his arms resisting his struggles against it. Heero, I don't wanna hear it! You had your chan- Heero pulled Duo's face closer to his own and kissed him while Duo was in mid sentence. They stood there lip locked as the colonies lights came on slowly representing the rising sun. Heero pulled away, a bit unwillingly, afraid he was too late and Duo would flee. But Duo stood there with his mouth open slightly with his amethyst eyes. Will you just listen for once, half a simile spread on Heero's face. I am not like you Duo. I can't say what is on my mind at any time. I have to be prepared in order to do it. But this, this conversation I have played in my head a dozen times at least. I always had feelings for you. I had no idea what they were at the time, so I tried to ignore it. When Relena pronounced her love to me I knew, that, he paused a second to memorize what Duo looked like at that moment. His face was bright, his eyes questioning but happy, guessing what was to come next out of Heero's mouth. It was time to continue on. That I love you Duo. he whispered softly as he looked into Duo's eyes now filled with tears as joy filled his heart and soul.  
Heero! I love you too! now it was Duo's turn to make a move, so he made it. he walked over and placed a hand behind his head and neck and the other hand on Heero's back, Heero followed the same procedure. They would have stayed like that forever but the phone rang. Duo had almost forgotten that Heero was ill so he tried to pick him up and carry him in but Heero refused. The still un-braided boy blushed thinking he went too far.  
Heero seeing this picked him up and carried him to the bed. Oh, your so strong Hee-chan, I mean-  
No, call me Hee-chan. I lied. I do like that name. He bent over and kissed him on the on the forehead as he reached for the phone.  
Moshi, moshi . . . Watashi was Heero . . . hn . . . hn . . . un . . . hn . . . saying hn' to keep Duo on edge. Arigatou. Ja.  
Must you speak Japanese??  
he smiled lightly then sat on the bed next to the lying Duo.  
  
It was the doctor, Duo sat up right in a flash.  
  
She said she was a bit surprised at the results. he paused to stretch and yawn.  
Heero! Spit it out! he threw the pillow at him, missing him by a few inches purposely.  
It's a subarachnoid hemorrhage.  
Yeah, so what does that mean?  
It's just a rupture of an aneurysm in my head. She says it's healing fine and the pain should go away in a few days.  
Any thing else?  
he looked away.  
Heeeero . . . I know your lying.  
I need bed rest till then.  
Hah! Thought so! Don't worry Hee-chan. this time sounding as soothing as possible. Heero couldn't resist a look, I'll take care of you. he stood up and made Heero lye down in his place.  
Duo . . .  
Nurse Duo will help you! he started to braid his hair but Heero grabbed his are.   
Leave it down please?  
But if I don't braid it, it will get all nappy.  
Then I will brush it as much as possible.  
Only if you promise to stay in bed for a couple of days.  
If your here with me.  
That's not fair! Heero shrugged his shoulders.  
Fine. I guess we both will benefit from this. he handed Heero his new brush and sat on the bed next to him. Heero was so gentle not to pull on Duo's long silky hair. He would brush, rub, then smell, over and over again. Not getting enough of it. Heero, if you keep brushing it I wont have any hair left!  
Heero was getting tired of brushing any way so he laid back down, pulling Duo with.  
They faced each other, legs entwined, and Duo's hair raping them both like ribbon on a package.  
I love you Hee-chan.  
Hn . . . this time his one simple word, ment so much more.   
_____________

Ama- So??!! How do you like it??!! It turned out different then what I planned but, it's okay! It is much better then what I planned as well! Respond!!!!!! *_* Okay Angie-chan, your free to go. ::snaps fingers::  
Angie- Good, now I can work on mine! ::snaps her fingers::  
Ama-HHHHMMMMmmMMmh! Mhhhm!!  
Angie- Cue Just one beat communication!  
Ama- ::squirms in pain:: 

[Part 4][1], [][2]Home, [][3]About, [][4]Writings, [][5]Drawings, [][6]Images, [][7]Friends, [][8]Poem/Lyrics, [][9]Quotes, [][10]Journeys, [][11]Links

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/c4.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amatara.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/about.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/drawings.htm
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/imagesindex
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/friends.htm
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/poems.htm
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/quotes.htm
   [10]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/o2k.htm
   [11]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/link.htm



End file.
